Sincerity
by crestoflight3
Summary: One-shot on Mimi after being 'rescued' from being a snobbish princess in 01. Mimi needs to prove to Palmon that they're still friends...and tells a story that explains her in more ways than one...I hope. I don't own Digimon. You know that.


**I do not own Digimon, or anything related to it.**

**AN: This is a one shot about Mimi. I was trying to write her 'Welcome Home' chapter tonight, but I got sidetracked by this idea, and decided to right it. Believe it or not, Mimi is one of my least favorite characters, but now she is a little warmer in my books. Enjoy.**

_What do people think of when they hear that I'm Mimi Tachikawa?_

_Frilly. Lacy. Pink. A cowgirl at heart, but without the capacity for a paper cut._

_Snobbish. Naïve. Loud. Prissy. Selfish._

_I hadn't been able to show many people who I really was._

_And the only one who really knew me was so far away, in another world._

_I had told her that night, after Tai and Joe had rescued me from that castle, where I was the princess and a snobbish brat. It had frightened me that I had been able to lock up Palmon and my friends so easily…that wasn't sincerity._

"Mimi, why are you crying?" Palmon was standing over me, looking at me holding my legs in a ball. She probably hated me right now.

So I tried to shrug it off. "…nothing. Just, well, tired, I guess."

_Why did Palmon have to know me so well? Then I could have kept that story a secret!_

_Instead…_

"Mimi, if you don't want to talk, you don't have to…" She began to turn around, looking hurt. Great. I'd upset her even more. Why didn't she completely hate me? Nearly everyone else back home did…

I jumped at her and grabbed her planty arm, silently thinking about how a good moisturizer would do wonders to her skin. "No, Palmon, I hadn't meant it that way."

She looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

I sighed and patted the ground next to me. She hesitantly folded her legs?...up and sat beside me, careful not to touch. Great. Now I knew she was upset with me. "Listen, Palmon, I'm…I'm sorry for what happened earlier today, and, well, what I've been since Tai was lost after we defeated Etemon."

Palmon looked at the ground. "I know that, Mimi, and I'm not mad at you."

I frowned. "You're not?"

She looked up at me and smiled hesitantly. "Nope. I was worried that you would be mad at me for ruining your fun."

"What! No way! I wish you would have gotten me away from that horrible princessy thing earlier!" She looked saddened at my words, and I immediately noticed my mistake. "I mean, I'm not mad at you that you couldn't. The only way I came around was through Sora's help…"

"Oh. So Sora's a better friend."

"No! No, I mean that, well…I'm not sure what I mean!"

We were silent for a few minutes. I wanted to talk, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship anymore. Palmon surprised me by saying, "Mimi, if you're a princess or a peasant, I won't abandon you."

I blinked back tears. "Really?"

"Yeah." Her smile faltered a little. "But I wish you could talk to me more easily. After all, we need to become better friends…"

"Well, yeah. I want to, but, well…"

"What is it, Mimi?"

"I'm not as open as I can appear to be."

Mimi looked upward, at the night sky. "I mean, I say my mind a lot, because a teacher once told me that being honest was one of the best virtues. So I try to be honest with everything, even myself."

Palmon laughed. "Mimi, I'm sure no one would mind if you didn't insult their fashion sense every one in a while."

I laughed too, but grew somber as a memory came flooding back. Not sure why I did it, but I started talking. "I know, but, well…when I was young, I had a pet dog. Her name was Fifi. She was one of my best friends, and I would dress her up in tons of cute things that my mom would buy for us." I smiled at the memory. "But, then, one day, she destroyed one of my outfits. It was part of a matching set that I would dress us up in together…a little white cap and a sailing vest. She went and chewed it all up. I was really upset and screamed at her really loudly and didn't talk with her for the rest of that day.

"The next day, she got hit by a car."

"Oh, Mimi, how awful!"

I tried to ignore the tears coming down my cheek. "But it wasn't just that she was gone. It was that I had been hateful to her previously. And I hadn't commented on her enough. I was usually quiet with her, and would only tell her about myself. I never thought that she might, you know, care.

"After Fifi died, I got my first princess outfit. I would sit in my room for hours, ordering about servants, and, well, being a princess. My parents thought it was cute and fun, and encouraged it.

"But I also would take out a toy dog, and dress her up, too, and make her my Fifi for the moment."

"I don't see what's wrong, Mimi…"

"When I became a princess there, just because I could sing well, I forgot about Fifi, and that friends don't always last forever. Anything could have happened."

Palmon looked at me in awe. "Mimi, I think you did realize that. Look, your crest is growing a little."

I looked down at my chest. Sure enough, the green tear drop was glowing faintly. A tear of my own fell on it, ironically.

"Palmon, I promise that I will never forget that you're super important to me."

"And I won't ever give up on you!"

The two partners hugged.

"Though, Palmon, you really do have to do something about that skin texture. It is really dry and flaky!"

**I know, really OOC, but I rarely write something like that.**

**Number one, I was going to use that little brother story as along the lines of Fifi, but I didn't want to confuse readers who haven't read it, so this was good enough.**

**Number two, well, this just seemed right to me. I know that in the anime, at least the dub, Mimi is pretty snobbish…that's why I hated her so long. But maybe she had a reason. Maybe it was to forget something, or, better yet, to live up to something. I hope I pulled that point across.**

**Any reviews are more than welcome…and thanks for reading!**


End file.
